


In Trouble

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [37]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after his arrival on Voyager, Chakotay does his due diligence on Janeway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Starfleet sent a woman to capture me. She is gorgeous, and strong, and resolute.

I was on her bridge about ten seconds before I realized I was in imminent danger…

…of falling in love.

I told her I didn't want to be her "token Maquis." I recommended B'Elanna. She listened!

She respects me. On top of everything, she treats me like an equal.

I have to know who she is. I do my research.

I am in trouble.

She is engaged.

We are 70,000 light years from home. Can I change her mind?

I have lots of time to try.


End file.
